Chapter 393
The Nunnery is the 393rd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Inuyasha and group take refuge at a supposedly haunted temple. *In the temple, the group meets a lone human nun, and is also attacked by cat demons disguised as nuns. *Inuyasha and Miroku discover the bones of a large cat demon and then it comes to life. Summary *While traveling, Inuyasha and group meet a passing villager who warns them that if they're passing through the mountains and they come across an old abandoned temple, they should not go near it. The villager says the temple is haunted by a demon that eats people. Later, it's raining and the group wants to get out of the downpour, and Inuyasha suggests they rest at a nearby temple. Shippō gets scared and wonders if that is the temple they were warned about. Miroku says he doesn't care: and favors exterminating demons under a dry roof to being cold in the rain. As the group enters the temple they're met by a beautiful young nun. Later, the nun explains how she believes the villagers started rumors about the temple being haunted due to how lonely the temple is. Miroku flirts with the nun, and Sango jealously beats him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. *Resting in the temple, Kagome thinks aloud that the rumors about the demons in the temple must have been just rumors. Inuyasha disagrees, saying the whole temple reeks of demon. Sango asks if the nun could be a demon in disguise, but Inuyasha says she smells human. Later, the whole group is asleep, except for Shippō, who is awake trying not to be scared. Suddenly he's surrounded by demons wearing nun clothing, who talk amongst themselves that it's been a while since they tasted such delicious prey, especially women and children. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango kill several of the demon nuns, but when they kill them, the nuns disappear in their clothes and reveal their true form as cat demons in disguise. The human nun appears, and claims she had no idea that her fellow sisters in the convent were demons. She also recalls a story from about 100 years ago, when a nun with exceptional spiritual powers defeated and sealed a cat demon away, burying its remains under the floorboards. Inuyasha deduces that must be why the temple stinks of demon. Miroku tells the nun they will investigate the remains. *While Inuyasha is digging under the temple, Miroku again asks him if the nun could be a demon, but Inuyasha responds "My nose is never wrong." The two then uncover the remains of the cat demon under the temple, but the skeleton suddenly springs to life. Meanwhile, The Nun's face has started to look catlike as she stares at Sango and Kagome menacingly. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi *Miroku *Sango *Shippō *Kirara *Unnamed Cat Demon Notes *This is one of the few stories of the manga not adapted to the Inuyasha anime or InuYasha The Final Act. zh:第三百九十三章 Category:Chapters